An InuYasha Story: An Easter With InuYasha
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: Read to see what happens when InuYasha goes on an Easter Egg Hunt.


InuYasha: Kagome, why are there eggs laying every where?

Kagome: Because we're going to color them Inu.

Shippo: I'm very good at coloring!

Kagome: Not with crayons, Shippo. With colored dye.

Sango: Colored what?

Kagome: Dye. It looks like this. (Shows everyone the Easter Egg dye)

Shippo: Cool.

InuYasha: . . . *sigh* Shippo, YOU ARE STUPID!

Kagome: InuYasha! If you don't have anything nice to say, than don't say anything at all. So, in other words. SIT! *CRASH*

InuYasha: I might as well not have a mouth then.

Miroku: That may be able to be arranged . . .

Kagome: UGH! InuYasha you can leave if you want and Miroku, SHUT UP! Maybe you two both shouldn't have mouths!

InuYasha: What happened to 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all'?

Kagome: Everyone shut up and let me talk! Now, what we are going to do is take one egg, and dip it in the dye. Like this. (Kagome dips the egg in the dye and shows everyone)

InuYasha: How come I have the pink one. I don't like pink. Pink is a sissy color. I'm surprised pink isn't Sesshomaru's favorite color. _**(InuYasha keeps rambling on and on about pink and Sesshomaru)**_

Miroku: I'm fine with my color, purple.

Shippo: I'm okay with orange.

Sango: Yellow is an interesting color.

Kagome: I have green. Once you dipped your egg in your color, pass your color to the person to the right of you. InuYasha, pass yours to Miroku, Miroku pass yours to Sango, Sango pass yours to Me, I'll pass mine to Shippo, and Shippo, You pass yours to InuYasha.

_**(Everyone finishes and passes to the person to their right)**_

Miroku: Now what, Kagome?

Kagome: Take the plastic I gave you that has a design and put it on and dip in your new color.

Shippo: Like this Kagome?

Kagome: Perfect Shippo!

InuYasha: Mine looks stupid. Almost as stupid as Sesshomaru, my sissy brother. _**(InuYasha keeps rambling on and on about his sissy older brother)**_

Kagome: Now, pass your color to the right and your pattern to the left.

_**(Soon, everyone finishes their eggs because they actually did 5 eggs per person/half demon)**_

Kagome: Great! I need all of you to give me all of your eggs.

Shippo: Why, Kagome? I like my eggs.

Kagome: I'm going to hide them and all of you have to find your eggs and only yours. If you find someone else's eggs leave them alone and do not tell anybody where they are.

Sango: This sounds easy.

Kagome: Not the way I hide them! Now everybody go to Kayade's hut/house.

_**(Everyone except Kagome goes to Kayade's place)**_

Kagome: I know just where to hide them!

_**(Kagome hides all the eggs and goes to Kayade's to tell everyone that they can go and look for their eggs)**_

InuYasha: I remember what my eggs smell like, and everyone else's eggs too. I'm going to take everyone's eggs too.

_**(InuYasha jumps around the forest smelling everything and finds all the eggs and gets them because he was still rambling on and on about Sesshomaru)**_

Shippo: I can't find ANY eggs.

Sango: Me either. How strange.

Miroku: Did any of you notice that InuYasha is not here anymore? Do you think...

Sango: That InuYasha took all of them?

Shippo: I don't think he was listening to Kagome and was still Rambling on and on about Sesshomaru.

Sango: That was what happened! I remember InuYasha sitting and talking to himself and every now and then, he would say "Sesshomaru" out loud.

Miroku: I say we tell Kagome.

Sango: I agree.

_**(Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all go and tell Kagome who thinks up a plan very quick for InuYasha as revenge for not listening to her)**_

InuYasha: Kagome! I've come to claim my prize for finding all the eggs!

Kagome: Your prize is getting to be the Easter Bunny for all the kids in my era!

InuYasha: What!? What is a Easter Bunny?

Kagome: You'll see.

_**(InuYasha and Kagome go to Kagome's time and Kagome hands InuYasha a bunny costume)**_

InuYasha: Get me out of this thing! _**(InuYasha starts chewing on the bunny suit)**_

Kagome: Don't make me say the word.

InuYasha: What word?

Kagome: S-I-T sit_***CRASH***_

InuYasha: Fine, I'll do it.

_**(After about six hours of being the Easter Bunny, InuYasha goes back to his own time still wearing the bunny suit because he doesn't know what a zipper is or how to unzip anything)**_

Shippo,Sango,and Miroku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

InuYasha: STOP LAUGHING! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! GET BACK HERE! I WILL GET YOU If YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!

_**(InuYasha runs around in his bunny suit chasing everyone while Kagome watches from the safety of the well)**_

_**The End**_


End file.
